stitchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Connection
Connection '''is the third episode of Season 1 of Stitchers. It aired on June 16, 2015. The total number of live U.S. viewers who tuned in was 0.92,(on 0.4 on the Nielsen Ratings scale).Source Synopsis When a murky stitch doesn't give enough evidence against a newlywed husband accused of killing his wife, Kirsten attempts to prove her strong feelings about his innocence. This effect on Kirsten, brought about by residual emotion from the stitch, makes Cameron worry that she will end up like Marta. Meanwhile, Linus and Camille get to know each other better. Summary While going through the enormous amount of boxes that Ed left Kirsten, the closest thing he had to a living relative, Camille finds a handful of pictures and a classic stereo system. She’s more concerned with getting the system hooked up, but when Kirsten goes through the photos she finds a picture of Ed with her biological mother. The only problem is that the photo is ripped, meaning that he didn’t want anyone to see the person that was on his other side. Kirsten brings the photo to the lab and interrogates Maggie about who this mystery person is. Maggie simply tells Kirsten that Ed and her biological parents are the architects of the stitchers technology and that they were all friends; however, Kirsten isn’t buying that Maggie is somehow clueless about the dynamic depicted on the photo, so she lets her boss have that copy, given that she has a photographic memory. Kirsten then goes to the employee lounge-type set up at the lab and finds Camille, Linus, and Cameron talking about the stereo system. Camille wants to set it up with Kirsten, but Linus tries to override her wishes and get himself and Cameron a ticket to Echo Park to save the day. Cameron tries to chime in with the notion that women listen to music for meaning while men listen for sonics, an attitude that causes Camille to bring up how her educational background makes her best suited for something like this. Linus doesn’t get the hint, though, and winds up inadvertently pushing her away. Before she can get too entrenched in the latest drama at work, Kirsten is rushed to the fish tank to stitch into 25-year-old Lily Ross, a newlywed who was murdered on her honeymoon with husband Scott. The two were at the Santa Monica Pier when he left to “plan a romantic surprise” and later found her body; she subsequently died from head trauma with none of her jewelry on her person once she was found. Though the possibility of a robbery gets brought up, Kirsten challenges that notion with the fact that 70% of women who are murdered meet their end from a romantic partner. With the husband sedated and the head trauma possibly making the stitch more difficult, Kirsten bounces into Lily’s memory, where she finds the happy couple on the pier. Scott leaves after forgetting his phone and Lily is grabbed not long after, but it turns out that Scott did, in fact, have his phone, as he started calling someone while still in Lily’s field of vision. Kirsten then gets thrust into an earlier argument the two had at the hotel, which seems to be about Lily finding money that Scott had hidden away for some reason. Although the evidence points to Scott’s guilt, Kirsten bounces out and proclaims to the team that she feels like he’s innocent. At home, Kirsten tells Camille about her instinct that Scott is innocent and about how the cognitive dissonance between his actions and Lily’s feelings makes her want to sit in on the police questioning. As Camille asks Kirsten about what she thinks about Linus, Kirsten finds a tape in the old stereo system of Ed’s labeled “For When I’m Gone,” which she knew about since she was a little girl. After Fisher gets through with Scott’s questioning, Kirsten comes down on him for not mentioning the envelope of money or the way he was treating his wife, two things that Fisher could not have explained his knowledge of if Scott had pressed him. She then tries to bring up Scott not calling a lawyer, only for Fisher to recount that Scott had taken out a life insurance policy on Lily the week before the wedding. With the positive emotions from the stitch still lingering, Kirsten waits until Fisher steps out to steal his ID badge and make her way into the interrogation room. Once in there, she brings up the fact that Fisher thinks Scott might’ve killed Lily and makes mention of the money and the argument, with the latter drawing a big reaction from Scott. He kicks her out of the interrogation room and Fisher subsequently chews her out for being over her head. But it’s Cameron whose reaction is more severe, as he’s beginning to worry that the residual emotion she’s hanging on to from the initial stitch is interfering with her sense of reason. Back at the lab, Camille approaches Linus while he’s looking into the nanobot technology that helps keep everything running. But she’s not interested in hearing about nanobots; she wants to know what type of wine he wants her to serve when he and Cameron come over that night to set up the stereo. Although Camille claims that she could easily set up the stereo herself, she knows that it’ll be much faster with more manpower. As Kirsten and Cameron arrive back at the lab, she expresses anxiety to stitch back into Lily before bringing up Cameron’s worry about her getting hurt. But the refraction period on Lily is over and that means that she has to bounce back in in lieu of confronting the complicated emotions that come from her relationship with her co-worker. Once in the second time, Cameron works to slow down the memories and Kirsten finds out that the argument and envelope of money are non-starters – the “argument” was a cutesy exchange that she didn’t hear the end of, while the money was for a necklace that Scott was going to buy her. She then sees Scott present the necklace later on, accompanied by a kiss near the hotel pool, and Lily fixing Scott’s collar at the pier before he leaves. With time running out, Cameron is anxious for Kirsten to bounce out, but Maggie makes him give her some additional seconds to work. While inside, Kirsten sees the driver that took them to the pier from the hotel and bounces out before her heart rate can get even more out of control. Yet once the team looks into the driver, he has an alibi that checks out, as he was at a sports bar three miles from the pier when Lily was killed. Perturbed, Kirsten decides to go to Scott while Cameron is sent spiraling back to Marta’s hospital room. While drowning in his own self-loathing, he receives a visit from Maggie, who chides him for pitying himself when A) Kirsten is different from Marta and B) stitching has a noble purpose greater than them all. Despite the fact that it’s not 100% safe as of yet, everything they’re doing is going to be worth it in the end, even if she can’t tell him everything about the process just yet. Meanwhile, Kirsten arrives at Scott’s apartment and finds him drunk. She tries to explain that she doesn’t think he’s guilty and he mentions something about Michelle, the redheaded hotel concierge, before freaking out when Kirsten goes to touch him. He exclaims that his absence is what ultimately killed Lily, that she would still be alive if he hadn’t gone for the champagne surprise. Scott then kicks her out of the apartment, all the while Linus and Camille share stitchersdrinks as they attempt to set up the stereo. They bond over how they don’t really know Kirsten and Cameron that well and almost make out before trying the stereo out. When the stereo looks to take too much power, they turn the lights out and hook up. Kirsten finds Cameron in the hotel lobby and tells him that the concierge was the one who arranged the car that took Scott and Lily to the pier. If the driver himself wasn’t the one who killed Lily, the concierge must be a part of it, so the two decide to use the NSA expense account in order to load up on jewelry. They then lasciviously flaunt their recent purchases to the concierge while asking for dinner recommendations and getting a car set up to take them to the pier. This results in them getting picked up by the same driver who took Lily and Scott and dropped off at the pier, with Kirsten texting Camille on the ride over. However, Camille is too busy hooking up with Linus in order to track the car or do anything resembling watching Kirsten’s back. That proves to be costly when Kirsten and Cameron get held up by the driver’s partner and taken to a nearby merry-go-round in order to complete the robbery. But once she gets confronted by a man with a gun, Kirsten begins talking back to him, pressing him on Lily’s death and telling him that they could help Michelle if he turns himself in. When he won’t, Cameron inadvertently turns the merry-go-round on before using a nearby bucket to knock the robber out. Michelle ends up arrested, while an APB on the driver means that he’s not far from being in police custody. Arriving on the scene late, Fisher praises Kirsten’s instincts on the case before rejecting Cameron’s offer to go have a beer. When Kirsten and Cameron get back to Echo Park, Camille apologizes for not being there for them, yet attention is firmly on how awkward and giggly she and Linus are, especially when talking about what they did that night. Once Kirsten and Cameron are alone, though, she asks whether the emotions she’s felt from the couples she’s encountered in the stitch constitute love – that feeling of intense connection followed by heartbreaking loss. Cameron doesn’t know, though, and tells Kirsten that she did good that day before leaving. Alone, Kirsten checks out the cassette tape that turns out to have three of her favorite stories as a little girl on it. Ed put them together in order to comfort her when he left for a while, but since the two weren’t close, Kirsten attempted to toss it before someone else fished it from the garbage can. It turns out that Maggie is the other person in the photo, having in her possession the other half of the original, while Marta wakes up from the coma she went into following the botched stitch. Title and Background * This episode name has been listed as "Connections" on Xfinity. Episode's Cast '''Starring: *Emma Ishta as Kirsten Clark *Kyle Harris as Cameron Goodkin *Salli Richardson-Whitfield as Maggie Baptiste *Ritesh Rajan as Linus Ahluwalia *Allison Scagliotti as Camille Engelson Guest Starring: *Hugo Armstrong as Ed Clark *Sola Bamis as Ayo *Damon Dayoub as Detective Quincy Fisher *Tiffany Hines as Marta Rodriguez * Michael Grant Terry as Scott Ross * Hina Abdulla as Lilly Ross * Adam Wang as Driver *Kaylee Quinn as Young Kirsten *Carlos Acuña as Man *Ross Kurt Le as Alex *Henry Rollins as Robert Barbiero Music Trivia *This episode's soundtrack was confirmed by tunefind.(Source) *The recap for this episode was provided by K-Site TV.Source Quotes Gallery Promotional & BTS 1x03-01.jpg 1x03-02.jpg 1x03-03.jpg 1x03-04.jpg 1x03-05.jpg 1x03-06.jpg 1x03-07.jpg 1x03-08.jpg 1x03-09.jpg 1x03-10.jpg 1x03-11.jpg 1x03-12.jpg 1x03-13.jpg 1x03-14.jpg 1.03-BTS01.jpg Screencaps Stitchers1.03-001.jpg Stitchers1.03-002.jpg Stitchers1.03-003.jpg Stitchers1.03-004.jpg Stitchers1.03-005.jpg Stitchers1.03-006.jpg Stitchers1.03-007.jpg Stitchers1.03-008.jpg Stitchers1.03-009.jpg Stitchers1.03-010.jpg Stitchers1.03-011.jpg Stitchers1.03-012.jpg Stitchers1.03-013.jpg Stitchers1.03-014.jpg Stitchers1.03-015.jpg Stitchers1.03-016.jpg Stitchers1.03-017.jpg Stitchers1.03-018.jpg Stitchers1.03-019.jpg Stitchers1.03-020.jpg Stitchers1.03-021.jpg Stitchers1.03-022.jpg Stitchers1.03-023.jpg Stitchers1.03-024.jpg Stitchers1.03-025.jpg Stitchers1.03-026.jpg Stitchers1.03-027.jpg Stitchers1.03-028.jpg Stitchers1.03-029.jpg Stitchers1.03-030.jpg Stitchers1.03-031.jpg Stitchers1.03-032.jpg Stitchers1.03-033.jpg Stitchers1.03-034.jpg Stitchers1.03-035.jpg Stitchers1.03-036.jpg Stitchers1.03-037.jpg Stitchers1.03-038.jpg Stitchers1.03-039.jpg Stitchers1.03-040.jpg Stitchers1.03-041.jpg Stitchers1.03-042.jpg Stitchers1.03-043.jpg Stitchers1.03-044.jpg Stitchers1.03-045.jpg Stitchers1.03-046.jpg Stitchers1.03-047.jpg Stitchers1.03-048.jpg Stitchers1.03-049.jpg Stitchers1.03-050.jpg Stitchers1.03-051.jpg Stitchers1.03-052.jpg Stitchers1.03-053.jpg Stitchers1.03-054.jpg Stitchers1.03-055.jpg Stitchers1.03-056.jpg Stitchers1.03-057.jpg Stitchers1.03-058.jpg Stitchers1.03-059.jpg Stitchers1.03-060.jpg Stitchers1.03-061.jpg Stitchers1.03-062.jpg Stitchers1.03-063.jpg Stitchers1.03-064.jpg Stitchers1.03-065.jpg Stitchers1.03-066.jpg Stitchers1.03-067.jpg Stitchers1.03-068.jpg Stitchers1.03-069.jpg Stitchers1.03-070.jpg Stitchers1.03-071.jpg Stitchers1.03-072.jpg Stitchers1.03-073.jpg Stitchers1.03-074.jpg Stitchers1.03-075.jpg Stitchers1.03-076.jpg Stitchers1.03-077.jpg Stitchers1.03-078.jpg Stitchers1.03-079.jpg Stitchers1.03-080.jpg Stitchers1.03-081.jpg Stitchers1.03-082.jpg Stitchers1.03-083.jpg Stitchers1.03-084.jpg Stitchers1.03-085.jpg Stitchers1.03-086.jpg Stitchers1.03-087.jpg Stitchers1.03-088.jpg Stitchers1.03-089.jpg Stitchers1.03-090.jpg Stitchers1.03-091.jpg Stitchers1.03-092.jpg Stitchers1.03-093.jpg Stitchers1.03-094.jpg Stitchers1.03-095.jpg Stitchers1.03-096.jpg Stitchers1.03-097.jpg Stitchers1.03-098.jpg Stitchers1.03-099.jpg Stitchers1.03-100.jpg Stitchers1.03-101.jpg Stitchers1.03-102.jpg Stitchers1.03-103.jpg Stitchers1.03-104.jpg Stitchers1.03-105.jpg Stitchers1.03-106.jpg Stitchers1.03-107.jpg Stitchers1.03-108.jpg Stitchers1.03-109.jpg Stitchers1.03-110.jpg Stitchers1.03-111.jpg Stitchers1.03-112.jpg Stitchers1.03-113.jpg Stitchers1.03-114.jpg Stitchers1.03-115.jpg Stitchers1.03-116.jpg Stitchers1.03-117.jpg Stitchers1.03-118.jpg Stitchers1.03-119.jpg Stitchers1.03-120.jpg Stitchers1.03-121.jpg Stitchers1.03-122.jpg Stitchers1.03-123.jpg Stitchers1.03-124.jpg Stitchers1.03-125.jpg Stitchers1.03-126.jpg Stitchers1.03-127.jpg Stitchers1.03-128.jpg Stitchers1.03-129.jpg Stitchers1.03-130.jpg Stitchers1.03-131.jpg Stitchers1.03-132.jpg Stitchers1.03-133.jpg Stitchers1.03-134.jpg Stitchers1.03-135.jpg Stitchers1.03-136.jpg Stitchers1.03-137.jpg Stitchers1.03-138.jpg Stitchers1.03-139.jpg Stitchers1.03-140.jpg Stitchers1.03-141.jpg Stitchers1.03-142.jpg Stitchers1.03-143.jpg Stitchers1.03-144.jpg Stitchers1.03-145.jpg Stitchers1.03-146.jpg Stitchers1.03-147.jpg Stitchers1.03-148.jpg Stitchers1.03-149.jpg Stitchers1.03-150.jpg Stitchers1.03-151.jpg Stitchers1.03-152.jpg Stitchers1.03-153.jpg Stitchers1.03-154.jpg Stitchers1.03-155.jpg Stitchers1.03-156.jpg Stitchers1.03-157.jpg Stitchers1.03-158.jpg Stitchers1.03-159.jpg Stitchers1.03-160.jpg Stitchers1.03-161.jpg Stitchers1.03-162.jpg Stitchers1.03-163.jpg Stitchers1.03-164.jpg Stitchers1.03-165.jpg Stitchers1.03-166.jpg Stitchers1.03-167.jpg Stitchers1.03-168.jpg Stitchers1.03-169.jpg Stitchers1.03-170.jpg Stitchers1.03-171.jpg Stitchers1.03-172.jpg Stitchers1.03-173.jpg Stitchers1.03-174.jpg Stitchers1.03-175.jpg Stitchers1.03-176.jpg Stitchers1.03-177.jpg Stitchers1.03-178.jpg Stitchers1.03-179.jpg Stitchers1.03-180.jpg Stitchers1.03-181.jpg Stitchers1.03-182.jpg Stitchers1.03-183.jpg Stitchers1.03-184.jpg Stitchers1.03-185.jpg Stitchers1.03-186.jpg Stitchers1.03-187.jpg Stitchers1.03-188.jpg Stitchers1.03-189.jpg Stitchers1.03-190.jpg Stitchers1.03-191.jpg Stitchers1.03-192.jpg Stitchers1.03-193.jpg Stitchers1.03-194.jpg Stitchers1.03-195.jpg Stitchers1.03-196.jpg Stitchers1.03-197.jpg Stitchers1.03-198.jpg Stitchers1.03-199.jpg Stitchers1.03-200.jpg Stitchers1.03-201.jpg Stitchers1.03-202.jpg Stitchers1.03-203.jpg Stitchers1.03-204.jpg Stitchers1.03-205.jpg Stitchers1.03-206.jpg Stitchers1.03-207.jpg Stitchers1.03-208.jpg Stitchers1.03-209.jpg Stitchers1.03-210.jpg Stitchers1.03-211.jpg Stitchers1.03-212.jpg Stitchers1.03-213.jpg Stitchers1.03-214.jpg Stitchers1.03-215.jpg Stitchers1.03-216.jpg Stitchers1.03-217.jpg Stitchers1.03-218.jpg Stitchers1.03-219.jpg Stitchers1.03-220.jpg Stitchers1.03-221.jpg Stitchers1.03-222.jpg Stitchers1.03-223.jpg Stitchers1.03-224.jpg Stitchers1.03-225.jpg Stitchers1.03-226.jpg Stitchers1.03-227.jpg Stitchers1.03-228.jpg Stitchers1.03-229.jpg Stitchers1.03-230.jpg Stitchers1.03-231.jpg Stitchers1.03-232.jpg Stitchers1.03-233.jpg Stitchers1.03-234.jpg Stitchers1.03-235.jpg Stitchers1.03-236.jpg Stitchers1.03-237.jpg Stitchers1.03-238.jpg Stitchers1.03-239.jpg Stitchers1.03-240.jpg Stitchers1.03-241.jpg Stitchers1.03-242.jpg Stitchers1.03-243.jpg Stitchers1.03-244.jpg Stitchers1.03-245.jpg Stitchers1.03-246.jpg Stitchers1.03-247.jpg Stitchers1.03-248.jpg Stitchers1.03-249.jpg Stitchers1.03-250.jpg Stitchers1.03-251.jpg Stitchers1.03-252.jpg Stitchers1.03-253.jpg Stitchers1.03-254.jpg Stitchers1.03-255.jpg Stitchers1.03-256.jpg Stitchers1.03-257.jpg Stitchers1.03-258.jpg Stitchers1.03-259.jpg Stitchers1.03-260.jpg Stitchers1.03-261.jpg Stitchers1.03-262.jpg Stitchers1.03-263.jpg Stitchers1.03-264.jpg Stitchers1.03-265.jpg Stitchers1.03-266.jpg Stitchers1.03-267.jpg Stitchers1.03-268.jpg Stitchers1.03-269.jpg Stitchers1.03-270.jpg Stitchers1.03-271.jpg Stitchers1.03-272.jpg Stitchers1.03-273.jpg Stitchers1.03-274.jpg Stitchers1.03-275.jpg Stitchers1.03-276.jpg Stitchers1.03-277.jpg Stitchers1.03-278.jpg Stitchers1.03-279.jpg Stitchers1.03-280.jpg Stitchers1.03-281.jpg Stitchers1.03-282.jpg Stitchers1.03-283.jpg Stitchers1.03-284.jpg Stitchers1.03-285.jpg Stitchers1.03-286.jpg Stitchers1.03-287.jpg Stitchers1.03-288.jpg Stitchers1.03-289.jpg Stitchers1.03-290.jpg Stitchers1.03-291.jpg Stitchers1.03-292.jpg Stitchers1.03-293.jpg Stitchers1.03-294.jpg Stitchers1.03-295.jpg Stitchers1.03-296.jpg Stitchers1.03-297.jpg Stitchers1.03-298.jpg Stitchers1.03-299.jpg Stitchers1.03-300.jpg Stitchers1.03-301.jpg Stitchers1.03-302.jpg Stitchers1.03-303.jpg Stitchers1.03-304.jpg Stitchers1.03-305.jpg Stitchers1.03-306.jpg Stitchers1.03-307.jpg Stitchers1.03-308.jpg Stitchers1.03-309.jpg Stitchers1.03-310.jpg Stitchers1.03-311.jpg Stitchers1.03-312.jpg Stitchers1.03-313.jpg Stitchers1.03-314.jpg Stitchers1.03-315.jpg Stitchers1.03-316.jpg Stitchers1.03-317.jpg Stitchers1.03-318.jpg Stitchers1.03-319.jpg Stitchers1.03-320.jpg Stitchers1.03-321.jpg Stitchers1.03-322.jpg Stitchers1.03-323.jpg Stitchers1.03-324.jpg Stitchers1.03-325.jpg Stitchers1.03-326.jpg Stitchers1.03-327.jpg Stitchers1.03-328.jpg Stitchers1.03-329.jpg Stitchers1.03-330.jpg Stitchers1.03-331.jpg Stitchers1.03-332.jpg Stitchers1.03-333.jpg Stitchers1.03-334.jpg Stitchers1.03-335.jpg Stitchers1.03-336.jpg Stitchers1.03-337.jpg Stitchers1.03-338.jpg Stitchers1.03-339.jpg Stitchers1.03-340.jpg Stitchers1.03-341.jpg Stitchers1.03-342.jpg Stitchers1.03-343.jpg Stitchers1.03-344.jpg Stitchers1.03-345.jpg Stitchers1.03-346.jpg Stitchers1.03-347.jpg Stitchers1.03-348.jpg Stitchers1.03-349.jpg Stitchers1.03-350.jpg Stitchers1.03-351.jpg Stitchers1.03-352.jpg Stitchers1.03-353.jpg Stitchers1.03-354.jpg Stitchers1.03-355.jpg Stitchers1.03-356.jpg Stitchers1.03-357.jpg Stitchers1.03-358.jpg Stitchers1.03-359.jpg Stitchers1.03-360.jpg Stitchers1.03-361.jpg Stitchers1.03-362.jpg Stitchers1.03-363.jpg Stitchers1.03-364.jpg Stitchers1.03-365.jpg Stitchers1.03-366.jpg Stitchers1.03-367.jpg Stitchers1.03-368.jpg Stitchers1.03-369.jpg Stitchers1.03-370.jpg Stitchers1.03-371.jpg Stitchers1.03-372.jpg Stitchers1.03-373.jpg Stitchers1.03-374.jpg Stitchers1.03-375.jpg Stitchers1.03-376.jpg Stitchers1.03-377.jpg Stitchers1.03-378.jpg Stitchers1.03-379.jpg Stitchers1.03-380.jpg Stitchers1.03-381.jpg Stitchers1.03-382.jpg Stitchers1.03-383.jpg Stitchers1.03-384.jpg Stitchers1.03-385.jpg Stitchers1.03-386.jpg Stitchers1.03-387.jpg Stitchers1.03-388.jpg Stitchers1.03-389.jpg Stitchers1.03-390.jpg Stitchers1.03-391.jpg Stitchers1.03-392.jpg Stitchers1.03-393.jpg Stitchers1.03-394.jpg Stitchers1.03-395.jpg Stitchers1.03-396.jpg Stitchers1.03-397.jpg Stitchers1.03-398.jpg Stitchers1.03-399.jpg Stitchers1.03-400.jpg Stitchers1.03-401.jpg Stitchers1.03-402.jpg Stitchers1.03-403.jpg Stitchers1.03-404.jpg Stitchers1.03-405.jpg Stitchers1.03-406.jpg Stitchers1.03-407.jpg Stitchers1.03-408.jpg Stitchers1.03-409.jpg Stitchers1.03-410.jpg Stitchers1.03-411.jpg Stitchers1.03-412.jpg Stitchers1.03-413.jpg Stitchers1.03-414.jpg Stitchers1.03-415.jpg Stitchers1.03-416.jpg Stitchers1.03-417.jpg Stitchers1.03-418.jpg Stitchers1.03-419.jpg Stitchers1.03-420.jpg Stitchers1.03-421.jpg Stitchers1.03-422.jpg Stitchers1.03-423.jpg Stitchers1.03-424.jpg Stitchers1.03-425.jpg Stitchers1.03-426.jpg Stitchers1.03-427.jpg Stitchers1.03-428.jpg Stitchers1.03-429.jpg Stitchers1.03-430.jpg Stitchers1.03-431.jpg Stitchers1.03-432.jpg Stitchers1.03-433.jpg Stitchers1.03-434.jpg Stitchers1.03-435.jpg Stitchers1.03-436.jpg Stitchers1.03-437.jpg Stitchers1.03-438.jpg Stitchers1.03-439.jpg Stitchers1.03-440.jpg Stitchers1.03-441.jpg Stitchers1.03-442.jpg Stitchers1.03-443.jpg Stitchers1.03-444.jpg Stitchers1.03-445.jpg Stitchers1.03-446.jpg Stitchers1.03-447.jpg Stitchers1.03-448.jpg Stitchers1.03-449.jpg Stitchers1.03-450.jpg Stitchers1.03-451.jpg Stitchers1.03-452.jpg Stitchers1.03-453.jpg Stitchers1.03-454.jpg Stitchers1.03-455.jpg Stitchers1.03-456.jpg Stitchers1.03-457.jpg Stitchers1.03-458.jpg Stitchers1.03-459.jpg Stitchers1.03-460.jpg Stitchers1.03-461.jpg Stitchers1.03-462.jpg Stitchers1.03-463.jpg Stitchers1.03-464.jpg Stitchers1.03-465.jpg Stitchers1.03-466.jpg Stitchers1.03-467.jpg Stitchers1.03-468.jpg Stitchers1.03-469.jpg Stitchers1.03-470.jpg Stitchers1.03-471.jpg Stitchers1.03-472.jpg Stitchers1.03-473.jpg Stitchers1.03-474.jpg Stitchers1.03-475.jpg Stitchers1.03-476.jpg Stitchers1.03-477.jpg Stitchers1.03-478.jpg Stitchers1.03-479.jpg Stitchers1.03-480.jpg Stitchers1.03-481.jpg Stitchers1.03-482.jpg Stitchers1.03-483.jpg Stitchers1.03-484.jpg Stitchers1.03-485.jpg Stitchers1.03-486.jpg Stitchers1.03-487.jpg Stitchers1.03-488.jpg Stitchers1.03-489.jpg Stitchers1.03-490.jpg Stitchers1.03-491.jpg Stitchers1.03-492.jpg Stitchers1.03-493.jpg Stitchers1.03-494.jpg Stitchers1.03-495.jpg Stitchers1.03-496.jpg Stitchers1.03-497.jpg Stitchers1.03-498.jpg Stitchers1.03-499.jpg Stitchers1.03-500.jpg Stitchers1.03-501.jpg Stitchers1.03-502.jpg Stitchers1.03-503.jpg Stitchers1.03-504.jpg Stitchers1.03-505.jpg Stitchers1.03-506.jpg Stitchers1.03-507.jpg Stitchers1.03-508.jpg Stitchers1.03-509.jpg Stitchers1.03-510.jpg Stitchers1.03-511.jpg Stitchers1.03-512.jpg Stitchers1.03-513.jpg Stitchers1.03-514.jpg Stitchers1.03-515.jpg Stitchers1.03-516.jpg Stitchers1.03-517.jpg Sneak Peeks 8c on ABC Family!-0 Stitchers - 1x03 Sneak Peek Kirsten, Cameron, Linus & Camille Stitchers - 1x03 Sneak Peek Kirsten, Cameron & Detective Fisher Category:ABC Family Category:Stitchers TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes